


Rose tea and cherry wine

by losing_sanity_fast



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, One Shot, monster au, urban fantasy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losing_sanity_fast/pseuds/losing_sanity_fast
Summary: A stroll in the woods ends with a near death experience and an unusual encounter.





	Rose tea and cherry wine

Ever since she was little Alluka was not afraid of the night. Unlike everyone else she did not need to live in panic, fearing an attack from a nocturnal predator. She had Something. A tiny voice in her head which warned her, be it of the supernatural beasts roaming the dark alleys or just of people with bad intentions.

That had made Alluka slightly brazen when it came to walking home alone in the evening. She had always enough warning to take out her two-in-one garlic and wolfsbane spray. A solid dose of it left any vampire or werewolf attacker squirming on the ground. Then all it took was calling the SCF (Supernatural Containment Forces) to pick up the monster. The government agency worked very efficiently in the cities so the creatures of the night were few and far between there.

A city girl through and through, it had not occurred to Alluka that it may be different in the country, where she was working and the moment. She went to that secluded mountainous place to help with building a state-of-the-art research facility, they had internet, drones and cosy housing with running water for the construction team. It all seemed very much civilised.

Well, it was not. She had only heard stories about werewolf packs terrorising rural communities. She thought them a myth. For the people in the countryside they were very real, though. Alluka suddenly realised that the five metre electric fence surrounding the construction site was not there to protect from corporate espionage.

An evening walk in the woods was the worst idea she could have had.

Something in her head was agitated like never before. The danger was coming fast and from all directions. No way she had enough spray to deal with a dozen of angry beasts. She ran as fast as she could, cursing herself for making fun of her brother for joining the track team when they had been at school. Now it seemed that he had had the right idea all along.

She was out of breath and knew that the construction site was still over a mile away.

A person appeared on the dirt road before her.

A short woman, maybe a few years older than Alluka herself.

“Come with me.” She beaconed at Alluka.

Alluka followed her. They got to a small farm at the edge of the wood. There was dried wolfbane twined into the fence, and fresh growing around the cottage. Same went for garlic. There were also ultraviolet lamps attached to the roof, a second line of defence if the bioweapons failed.

“I’m Canary.” The woman said as she turned on the light in a small kitchen. She put on a teapot on a coal stove. Alluka had not seen anything like that outside of old sepia photos. She was looking around curiously. The décor was rustic and very homey, the walls decorated with floral murals and wooden beams supporting the roof carved with geometric, mystical designs. 

“I’m Alluka. Thank you for saving me. You have a lovely house.” She said to the host. Not as lovely as you are, she did not have the courage to add. Suddenly she also felt guilty of making fun of how shy her brother could be. It ran in the family, apparently. Curses, she thought, she had always considered herself much more suave than him. Maybe it’s just the fear and shock after the almost fatal stroll, she encouraged herself.

“You’re very kind.” Her host smiled sweetly and Alluka was sure she was blushing, but she hoped her cheeks were still sufficiently red from exertion for that not to be noticeable. “What were you doing alone in the woods?”

“Taking a walk, I work at the construction site and wanted some fresh air after I was done for the day.”

“Didn’t they warn you that monsters roam these woods? There’s a hell’s gate nearby.” Canary looked at her curiously.

“I was doodling during orientation.” Alluka said bashfully, back then she had not expected to hear anything besides the typical warnings which she never felt applied to her thanks to Something. 

Canary smiled sweetly and poured the tea. The scent of roses filled the room. When Alluka got her mug there were tiny flowers floating in it apart from typical leaves.

“It’s so lovely.” Alluka said tasting it.

“Not as lovely as you are.”

Alluka froze. Did she hear right? Her host was smiling slightly flirtatiously and sipping her tea.

Was this a dream? The prettiest girl Alluka had ever met was hitting on her? Could it be real?

“Funny, I wanted to say the same about you.” She managed to regain her typical frank demeanour. It might have taken her so long to compose herself because of Something who was still restless at the edges of her consciousness. Clearly the werewolves were still prowling in the vicinity. 

“Great minds think alike, as they say.” Canary winked at Alluka. 

They both laughed at the comment. Alluka was not sure if that was an honest flirt or a joke. Maybe that was the point, a flirt which could be easily played off as a joke, if not reciprocated?

They talked way into the night, about their jobs (Canary was an erotica writer, and the cottage was her escape from her fans), their hobbies and families. Mostly about the fact that Canary had no family left and Alluka wished her family consisted of exactly two people, herself being one of them. They bonded around that quite a lot. They both valued self-sufficiency and living on their own terms.

At some point Canary cracked open a bottle of cherry wine. It was delightful and Alluka definitely had more than she should have.

Canary gave Alluka a tour of the house. The whole place smelt of flowers and herbs. It was also rather tiny, too. The ground floor consisted of only the kitchen with a substantial pantry and a living room turned into an office. The floor, which was an adapted attic, housed a bedroom and a bathroom. There were more carvings of strange symbols there, also on the floor. The design was concentric and intricate. Almost magical with the bed in the middle.

Something was not settling at all. For the first time in her life Alluka was annoyed with it. They were safe, in a pretty girl’s home. What more the said girl was possibly interested in Alluka. Certain smiles and looks did suggest that. Taking the contract so far away Alluka had been afraid she would have nothing interesting to do beside the fascinating project. It was becoming clear that she had been too pessimistic about it.

They started talking sleeping arrangements.

“I don’t think it’s the best idea for you to walk back alone.” Canary said bringing Alluka to the bedroom. “I’ll take you there in the morning, show you the quickest path.”

“Thank you.” Alluka tried to smile seductively. “You’re the kindest.”

“No problem, the werewolves here are really annoying. But they helped us meet.” “Canary’s eyes seemed very focused on Alluka’s lips. 

“I would have never suspected I’d be thankful for running into a pack of those.” 

“It’s unexpected, indeed.” Canary giggled. “Please sleep here.” She pointed to the bed. “I’ll take the couch downstairs.” She did not sound all that sincere though.

Alluka was hoping it was just politeness which could be reasoned with.

“I’d feel awful.” Alluka dropped onto the mattress. It was very nice and bouncy. “It’s wide enough for both of us to fit comfortably.” At that point she pulled her host into her lap. 

Canary did not seem to mind the overly familiar behaviour. She was even prettier up close with her huge eyes, cute nose and very tempting lips. Alluka was feeling very invited. She leaned in and was met with a warm response.

“I’m so glad I met you Alluka.” Canary said tracing a finger along Alluka’s lower lip. For the first time Alluka noticed her host’s pointed tail, it wound in such an adorable way and she also had tiny horns which were so nicely complemented by her lush curly hair…

“Yes…” Alluka licked the finger. She was trying to get Something to shut up as the voice was desperately competing for her attention.

“I’m particularly glad your contract lasts six months.” She repositioned herself to wrap her legs around Alluka’s waist. Then leaned for another kiss. The tail slid down and then coiled around Alluka’s calf. She sighed deeply and grabbed Canary by her shapely ass to steady them. 

“We will have so much time. You’ll be my muse for my next novel.” Canary said sweetly as she pulled away and change positions again, so she could push Alluka onto the mattress. “I’ve been running a little dry on ideas and nourishment. It’s so rare to find a girl this beautiful in these woods. So tasty.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing. I have a few more shorts about it, but tbh so fa I haven't written a fic in which it didn't feature, at least in the background.   
> This was written based on a prompt from the hxh femslash week. 
> 
> Short form is not easy for me, so I hope it turned out okay XD.


End file.
